Inuyasha's Karaoke Night
by Gackt koibito
Summary: Just imagine that Inuyasha and to gang went to a Karaoke Bar and started singing. Hm i tried to be funny... you be the judge.


*Note: Inuyasha and co don't belong to me nor does the songs that appear in here do. Well this is some crazy idea I thought up while listening to Japanese music. I hope you enjoy. Please review and comment on anything. ( )= translation to song or word, but not all songs are translated. Now on with the story!!!!!!!  
  
"Lets go Inuyasha!" Kagome called behind her. Inuyasha walks into a building that seems to be a club  
  
"Finally relaxation!" Kagome walks towards the karaoke machine. She picks up the microphone and turns around to face her friends. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
"I do! I do!" Shippo runs towards Kagome and snatches the mic. Kagome walks back to her seat. On her right was Inuyasha who was looking at Kouga, who was on Kagome's left, looking at Inuyasha with frustration.  
  
"Why are you near my woman dog turd?!" Kouga screamed while pulling Kagome towards himself.  
  
"Get your dirty hands off her!" Inuyasha screamed back while pulling Kagome away from him.  
  
"Come on guys, cant you guys try and be civil for once?" Kagome said with annoyance.  
  
"Okay!" Shippo screamed, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn to the kawaii (cute) Kitsune. "I'm going to sing Poketto wo Kara ni Shite (Empty the pocket) by Sakamoto Ma'aya." Shippo cleared his throat while everyone watched intently.  
  
"POKETTO o kara ni shite saa tabi ni de you yo meate mo nani mo nai keredo. (Come on, let's go on a journey, emptying our pockets. We don't have a purpose or anything, but )" Everyone immediately covered their ears.  
  
"I've heard of bad singing." Miroku said in pain, "but this takes the cake!" Inuyasha with his sensitive ears had the most trouble. Inuyasha went up to Shippo and smacked the mic out of his hands.  
  
"If I ever see you with a mic, bukorosu!( I'll kill you)" Shippo jumped on top of Inuyasha.  
  
"If you think you can do better, prove it!" Shippo shrieked.  
  
"I don't need to prove you anything!" Inuyasha turned around to see Kouga holding Kagome's hand.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka (Are you ok)?" Kouga asked with concern.  
  
"Daijoubu Kouga-kun( I'm alright)." You could see a vein popping out if Inuyasha's forehead.  
  
"Nani yo!!??" Inuyasha rushes over to Kouga.  
  
"I think it's your turn wolf-boy." Inuyasha smirked while shoving the mic into Kouga's hand.  
  
"Hm!" Kouga moved towards the karaoke machine and picked his song.  
  
"This song is dedicated to my love. My woman, Kagome." Inuyasha's face cringed with annoyance. "This song is called Monochrome Trouble" Everyone looked on with curiosity.  
  
"Owaranai yokubou tsunagare ashikubi ni akai hana samenai yume amai ROOPU kirenai sa Ah! MONOKUROOMU TORABURU KUCHIBIRU kawakanai nureta meiro samayotteru KUCHIBIRU kawakanai kuri kaesu wana kimi wo tsukami kirenai (Give me Love again) (Chained with never-ending desire. Like a red flower on an ankle. A sweet dream that you never wake up from. Deep in the mind of Monochrome Trouble Moist lips. Wandering in a humid maze. Moist lips. I do it again and again but I can't hold you enough. (Give me Love again)" When Kouga finished the song he looked at everyone's expression.  
  
Kagome looked on with shock and a tint of blush descended onto her cheeks. Inuyasha looked on with amazement and shock. Sango almost fell out of her seat because of the intoxicating song. Miroku nodded his head with enjoyment, and Shippo looked around questioningly because Kagome covered his ears through out the whole song.  
  
"I didn't even know you had the balls to sing such a song." Inuyasha said, still amazed about what he just heard. What was worst was that Kouga dedicated such a sleazy song to Kagome. "How dare you dedicate such a song to Kagome!" Inuyasha spat out to Kouga who wasn't paying attention to him.  
  
"I hope you like the song Kagome." Kouga said while squeezing her hand with his.  
  
"It was okay." Kagome said trying to get her hands out of Kouga's.  
  
"Kagome, how can you encourage Kouga's behavior?" Inuyasha said while having a staring contest with Kouga.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you dog turd."  
  
"Nanda sei (what did you say)?" Inuyasha was ready to attack Kouga, but Kagome interrupted.  
  
"I guess I'll go next." Kagome took the mic from Kouga and moved to the machine.  
  
"The song I chose is called Hikari no Naka e (Into The Light)." Inuyasha and Kouga stopped bickering so they could pay attention.  
  
"Sayonara. aishite-iru anata wo dare yori sora yori mo fukaku nakanaide mata aou ne demo aenai koto watashi dake shitte-iru no.. (I love you more than anyone else. Even more deeply than the sky.   
  
Don't cry. We'll meet again, right? But not being able to see you is something that only I know about)"  
  
Everyone looked with amazement. Not only was she good, but the song she chose was beautiful. In the middle of the song, you could see tears forming in Kagome's eyes, but her voice didn't waver.  
  
"Nakanaide aishite-iru tooku hanarete'te mo anata to ikite yukeru. (Don't cry. I love you.  
  
Even though we're separated far apart, I can still live with you.)" Kagome looked at her friends.  
  
"Way to go Kagome." To Kagome's surprise, everyone were cheering her, clapping at her standing innovation.  
  
"Arigatou min'na ( thanks everyone)."  
  
"Encore! Encore!" Sango cheered, making the rest do the same.  
  
"Well okay. One more time. The next song is called Yume Kamo Shirenai (Probably A Dream) by the s.h.e." Everyone waited for Kagome to begin.  
  
"Yume kamo shirenai aishite'ru subete mamoreru nante soredemo IN ja nai? Yaru dake yatte tashikamete goran..." Before Kagome could finish the song, the door that lead to the room banged open.  
  
The group turned their attention to the door, staring at an expressionless Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said in amazement. "Why are you here?" Kikyo turned her eyes to meet Inuyasha.  
  
"Why so shocked Inuyasha?" Kikyo walked up to Kagome and hold out her hand. "I came to enjoy myself." Kagome reluctantly gave the mic to Kikyo and walked back to her seat.  
  
"The song I'm going to sing is called Renai no Sainou (Talent For Love)."  
  
"Wakatteru no kimi no kimochi. Watashi datte onaji dakedo. "Koibito" to yobareta toki. Mou sore wa koi janai noyo. Dakara tashikame tari shinai de. Douzo kono mama de." Inuyasha concentrated on listening to Kikyo singing while Kouga made funny faces next to him, trying to get his attention. When Kikyo was done, Inuyasha clapped wildly while everyone else forced themselves to. All of a sudden, the door banged open again to show a really, really, and I mean really hot Sesshoumaru. Behind him was Rin running around, giggling and Jaken, who was sulking at being there.  
  
"Why the Hell are you here Sesshoumaru!?" Inuyasha stopped when he noticed Kikyo leaving. "Matte Kikyo!" but it was too late, Kikyo was already gone, leaving a sadden hanyou.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru is here to get his party on!" Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru surprisingly. That's when everyone erupted into laughter.  
  
"Sesshoumaru... haha... gettin' his... oh my god!.. Party on!" This caused everyone to laugh harder.  
  
"Silence!" Sesshoumaru ordered. The group immediately stopped. Sesshoumaru walked to the karaoke machine and picked up the microphone.  
  
"The song I'm going to sing is called Fukai Mori ( Deep Forest) by Do As Infinity. This song also appears at the end of Inuyasha, which shows every Monday at 8 on channel 63 and repeats on Sunday at 6. Call you local cable co. provider to make sure you have the channel hooked up." Sesshoumaru showed his perfect glistening white teeth which makes you go awe.  
  
"Make sure to watch it!" Kagome added.  
  
"Stop chattering Sesshoumaru and start singing!" Inuyasha said impatiently.  
  
"I'd rather kill you and take the Tetsusaiga, which should belong to me instead of a lowlife hanyou like you..."  
  
"I dare you to say that again!" Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of the sword.  
  
"Come on guys, when were done here, then you can kill each other for all I care, but for now, try not to strangle each other." With that, Inuyasha sat back down and Sesshoumaru moved the mic to his mouth. Everyone waited with anticipation.  
  
"Fuka..."Sesshoumaru was interrupted by an agitated Rin.  
  
"Rin wants to sing with Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin pulled on his pants impatiently.  
  
"Not now Rin." Sesshoumaru shooed her away, but only for Rin to jump onto Sesshoumaru shrieking "I wanna sing! I wanna sing!"  
  
"Jaken!" Jaken walks up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru pulls Rin off his shirt and hands her to Jaken.  
  
"Please, try to restrain this girl so I can show my stupid half brother who is better than him." Jaken grabs Rin.  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken walks out the door with a screaming Rin.  
  
"I wanna sing!!!!!!" was the last thing the group heard before the door slammed shut.  
  
"Did you just say that you were going to show me who was better at singing?" Inuyasha said with spite.  
  
"Wow, the hanyou can hear right!" Sesshoumaru said with sarcasm.  
  
"Why you..." Inuyasha was about to whip out the Tetsusaiga, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Why don't you prove your brother wrong and sing?" Kagome said , trying to divert Inuyasha from resolving his anger through violence.  
  
"Hmm... you have a point. Yoshi (all right). Go ahead Sesshoumaru, are are you too afraid I'll beat you." Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha before he started singing.  
  
"Fukai fukai mori no oku ni. Ima mo kitto. Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo. Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku, tsukarehateta. Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru. Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara. Ikite yuku doko mademo shinjite'ru hikari motome rukidasu kimi to ima..."  
  
"Se..segoui( Amazing)!" Kagome said while the extremely hot Sesshoumaru descended from the platform and went up to his brother.  
  
"Beat that." Inuyasha angrily grabbed the microphone from his half brother and walked towards the karaoke machine.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll sing Yokan ( Premonition) by Dir En Grey." Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Uwabe dake de ima mo kimi o moteasonderu kimi wa nani mo kizukazu Minisu kouru ai. Mukuchi na kimi, mukuchi na ai de mukuchi na fukaikan o mukuchi na boku ni mukuchi na ai de mukuchi na kizuato..."  
  
"Wow Inuyasha." Kagome said confusedly. "That was um... nice."  
  
"Yea it was ah, unique" Sango said with strain.  
  
"I agree." Miroku said with lopsided smile.  
  
"I think you sucked!" Kouga said bluntly.  
  
"I knew I was good, but to make Kouga jealous!" Inuyasha said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"You wanna said that to my fists?" Kouga barked at him. Inuyasha was about to take up his invitation, but Sesshoumaru came in.  
  
"Brother, once again you make me look good by looking stupid. I guess I've won another battle."  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, don't you ever get tired of talking out your ass?" This caused everyone to try to suppress a laugh.  
  
"I guess it's my turn." Sango said while walking to the machine.  
  
"Nee Kagome, wanna help me with this song?" Kagome walked over to Sango and looked at the song she chose.  
  
"It'd be my pleasure." Kagome took the mic Inuyasha was holding while Sango found another mic.  
  
"This deadly duet will sing Mask ."   
  
"(Oh my darling, I love you And the kid who just stands tonight) Mystery--mashou wo utsusu purachina no tsuki akari kasukani hohoemu kuchibiru azayakani someta mitsumeteite sorasanaide anata no sono shisende, fuuin wa tokareru...Shy na Venus kamen sutete yasashikute zankokuna sugao wo misetai no anata dake ni ageru secret I want to kiss you, surrender to your heart nigebashou no nai yajuu ai no meiro no naka de ikitaeru made...(Oh my darling, I love you And the kid who just stands tonight) Mystery--the platinum radiance of the moon reveals deviltry; The faint smile playing on her lips glistens brilliantly.  
  
Keep your eyes on me--don't take your eyes off me--Your stare will relieve me, Of the seal that binds me!  
  
Shy Venus, cast aside your mask; Please be gentle in your cruelty... I want to see your uncovered face,  
  
I have a secret that's only for you! I want to kiss you, surrender to your heart; I am a beast that has nowhere to run, Until the day that I pass away, trapped in the labyrinth of love)"  
  
"Well I guess it's mine turn." Miroku took the microphone from Sango, but before he moved towards the Karaoke machine, he caressed Sango's butt.  
  
"Hentadooooo!( you pervert)" Miroku was now standing on the platform with a red hand mark on his right cheek.  
  
"Oh well I guess I'll sing One by day-Break."  
  
"Kaze ni nare kazoekirenu Distress. Ore ga dakitomeru omae no Loneliness. Ore-tachi wa tsugai no kaze Oneness. Kono yo ga hatete mo hanarenai. Sabita kioku no soto de omae ga yonda ki ga suru yo. Maru de saibou made ga motomeau you ni. Sabishisa wo nuida futatsu no tamashii. Dakiatte hitotsu ni tokeau toki  
  
Kodoku kara ai ga umareru. Hi wo tsukero tachihadakaru Distress. Moyashi tsuku shitai kinou no Darkness. Ore-tachi no kokoro wa sou Endless REAL na kiseki ga koko ni aru."  
  
After Miroku was done singing the door banged open once again, revealing Inuyasha and group's evil nemesis, Naraku,  
  
"Naraku how dare you show your face here!" Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru, at the same time positioned themselves to get ready to attack him.  
  
"I can be whenever I want."  
  
"Who says?" Kagome asked calmly.  
  
"Says the writer, Gaetane hime."  
  
"Oh!" Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru relax, but stare intently at Naraku, making sure that he doesn't do anything funny.  
  
"Why are you here for Naraku?" Naraku smirks then walks towards Miroku.  
  
"Only one reason." Naraku grabs the mic from Miroku and walks to the platform to perform. "The song I'm going to sing is Zankoku na Tenshi no TE-ZE by Takahashi Youko." Everyone waited for Naraku to start.  
  
"Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE madobe kara yagate tobitatsu hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de omoide wo uragiru nara kono sora wo daite kagayaku shounen yo shinwa ni nare...(The cruel angel's thesis will soon take flight through the window, with surging, hot pathos, if you betray your memories.  
  
Embracing this sky [universe] and shining, young boy, become the legend!)"  
  
"Wow I don't know what to say!" Kagome stared with confusion.  
  
"Yea I know what you mean. Though he's evil, he can sing." Naraku stopped singing when the door opened once again.  
  
"Who the hell is it this time?" Inuyasha growled while turning his head to see. Jaken, with a calm Rin walked in.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I did not know how long you wanted me to watch Rin, so I decided to come back in."  
  
"Oh its him." Inuyasha turns around and sits back down.  
  
"Hmm... since everyone went already, I guess the shows over." Kagome said while her and the others walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait! I didn't have a turn!" everyone turned back to see Jaken standing on the platform ready to perform.  
  
"Well I'm beat, let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said while he turned to leave  
  
"No Inuyasha, she's coming with me!" Kouga said, while pulling Kagome towards himself.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome stepped behind the two and pushed them out the door.  
  
"Ok take it outside." Everyone started to leave, forgetting about Jaken.  
  
"Wait! I wanted to sing!" Jaken screamed while he ran after his retreating master...  
  
*Arigatou gozaimasu for reading. 


End file.
